Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6(4-5x)-(8x-3)}$
Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{4-5x}{)} - (8x-3) $ $ {24-30x} - (8x-3) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 24-30x {-1(}\gray{8x-3}{)} $ $ 24-30x {-8x+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-30x - 8x} + {24 + 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-38x} + {24 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-38x} + {27}$ The simplified expression is $-38x+27$